Materials such as cells can be sorted by detecting differences between the cells and selectively sorting the cells according to the differences. Some such sorting techniques require that cells are modified by attachment of a suitable marker, with the marker being subsequently used to detect the differences and sort the cells.
This type of sorting system tends to suffer from low throughput, low yields and cell damage among others.